Instintos
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, Katniss ahora esta segura de amar a Peeta, pero alguien más se ha adelantado a ella. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? (Esta historia es para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Bermone)
1. Algo más

**.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:** PeetaxDelly, PeetaxKatniss, KatnissxGale (No me maten, tiene su chiste)

 **Rated:** M [Por escenas de sexo explícitas y un poco de lenguaje altisonante en algunos párrafos]

 **Chapters:** 4 en total (1 por día)

 **Summary:** _Después de tanto tiempo,_ _Katniss ahora esta segura de amar a Peeta, pero alguien más se ha adelantado a ella. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?_

 **Fanfic for:** Bermone, y su opción #1. Se posiciona en menciones de "En Llamas" y en-post "Sinsajo".

¡Espero que les guste!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Algo más.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Katniss se dio cuenta de que Peeta estaba a punto de cometer un gran error mientras levantaba el machete, sintió como su corazón se detenía en cosa de un segundo. La sangre en sus venas se congeló y su cuerpo se quedó estático. Deseo moverse a la velocidad de la luz para evitar el impacto inminente, pero nada le respondía. Lo único que su mente le permitió hacer fue emitir un fuerte grito con el nombre de Peeta lleno de desesperación profunda, con la mente llena de los peores augurios que pudiese imaginar alguna vez: Peeta no estaba ahí. Ella sobrevivía y Peeta no estaría ahí, para amarla y calmarla a pesar de todo.

.

.

Fue entonces que, a pesar de su poco entendimiento en las relaciones humanas, sabía que el sentimiento que ella tenía por Peeta ya no era solamente "aceptación" a él, entendía que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él, y eso le quemaba el alma porque también sabía que cualquier cosa que intentara con él terminaría en tragedia. No iban a poder tener una vida tranquila mientras Snow viviera…

.

.

Después, los acontecimientos fueron cambiando, afortunadamente Peeta sobrevivió a pesar de creer que incluso el chico Odair lo iba a matar. Entonces las cosas se fueron al diablo y todo se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos. Secuestraron a Peeta y Johanna, y Katniss se sentía morir. La gente era tan cobarde que no tenían siquiera el valor de levantarse por sus propios medios, necesitaban una imagen, un estandarte… Un Sinsajo…

.

.

Katniss acepto porque sabía que era la única forma en que lograría recuperar a Peeta, no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo. Pero las cosas no salieron bien, le devolvieron a un arma lista para atacar, para matar. Ya no era el dulce panadero que tanto la amaba, era un animal adiestrado.

.

.

Katniss deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico volviera a ser quien era, que volviera a amarla como antes. Incluso estuvo dispuesta a mantenerse alejada de él, a pesar de que lo único que quería era abrazarlo y nunca más separarse de sus fornidos brazos. Pensaba que, después de un tiempo de terapia con Prim, Madge y Delly, Peeta volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

.

.

No contaba con que el futuro no tan optimista que ella preveía se volvería totalmente negro cuando las bombas cayeron y mataron a cientos de personas, entre ellas su primera razón de vivir, la niña por la que había sacrificado prácticamente toda su vida… Prim había muerto, y la mente maestra tras ella no era nada más y nada menos que Gale… Su mejor amigo, con quien habría compartido el sueño común de unir sus vidas eventualmente, quien le había apoyado cuando pasaron por la misma tragedia de perder a sus padres en el mismo accidente. El Gale que tanto juraba protegerla y quererla, le había arrancado el alma de un solo tajo, sin pena y sin remordimiento.

.

.

En un momento Katniss gritaba desesperada el nombre de su hermana y al siguiente se encontraba siendo impulsada por la ola de expansión.

.

.

Después, Katniss ya no sentía ganas de vivir. A la mierda la revolución, al carajo todos. Su niña, su hermanita, su patito estaba muerto. Le habían quitado la vida por mero egoísmo, ya no tenía nada. Madge le contaba que Peeta no paraba de preguntar por Prim, y también que tenían miedo de decirle que ella había muerto, pues temían su reacción. Curiosamente, por esas fechas, Delly apenas la visitaba, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello. Madge trataba por todos los medios de alegrarla, de hacerle que sacara la pena al menos, pero Katniss simplemente se quedaba quieta, mirando un solo lugar de la habitación, sin dar señales de escuchar a Madge, muchos menos reparar en que ella estaba ahí.

.

.

Sin saber cómo, logró salir de su letargo para cumplir con el mandato final: Matar a Snow enfrente de todo Panem. Pero ella sabía la verdad, podía ver a través de la máscara de Coin, estaba segura de que, una vez que Snow estuviese muerto, ella ascendería al poder y dirigiría Panem de la misma forma que lo hizo el viejo Snow: con miedo. Y, a pesar de haber votado en pro de los últimos Juegos del Hambre, en un momento inesperado, desvío la flecha y la apunto directo a Coin, para después intentar tragarse la pastilla que todos los soldados llevaban: el cianuro.

.

.

Pero Peeta no se lo permitió.

.

.

La habían mantenido encerrada, incomunicada. Aunque, cuando por fin logró tener visitas, Madge, llena de alegría, le informo los pormenores. La habían declarado "mentalmente incapacitada", de eso que hubiese decidido matar a Coin y nadie había querido presentar cargos. Finalmente, Snow había muerto entre estertores sangrientos. Nunca sabrían a ciencia cierta si fueron los cientos de pies que pasaron sobre su cuerpo como estampida al momento de estallar la confusión posterior al lanzamiento de Katniss, o que el viejo simplemente se había ahogado con su sangre. De cualquier forma, nadie se entristecía por su muerte, aunque quizá la única que lo haría sería su nieta, pero eso incluso era dudoso.

.

.

Poco a poco Katniss logró salir de su mudez psicológica y comenzó a retomar su vida. Recuperó a Buttercup después de tanto tiempo, gritándole que Prim no volvería, en medio del llanto. Buttercup lo entendió perfectamente, emitiendo maullidos lastimeros, los cuales se unieron a los gritos de Katniss, los cuales fueron disminuyendo periódicamente. Al final, Katniss había aceptado a Buttercup de vuelta en la casa, pues el gato no hacía más que ronronear de vez en cuando cada vez que tenía hambre, y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba junto a Katniss, acompañándola en silencio.

.

.

Un par de meses habían pasado en todo ese lapso de eventos. Fue entonces que Katniss se había decidido a retomar su vida, lentamente y con algo de miedo, aunque siempre contaba con aquel borracho y su antiguo mentor, el cual, milagrosamente, había soltado el alcohol para vivir una mejor vida, ya sin el dolor que no lo dejaba vivir, pues se encontraba en paz.

.

.

Katniss había ido a visitar a su madre al 4, pues pensaba que solamente hablar por teléfono no era suficiente para ambas; si bien nunca habían tenido la mejor relación madre-hija, sufrían por el mismo dolor de perdida, y podían consolarse mutuamente.

.

.

Estando en el 4, y contemplando a la muy embarazada Annie Cresta, Peeta llegaba muy seguido a las fantasías de Katniss. ¿Quién sabe? Ya estaban en un mundo distinto, y verse embarazada ya no era un temor o un sacrificio. Se había prometido que, una vez que regresara al 12, hablaría con Peeta sobre sus sentimientos. Se disculparía por todo, pediría perdón de rodillas si eso era lo que Peeta le pedía, pero necesitaba estar con él.

.

.

Un par de semanas habían pasado de ese día, ya se encontraba de vuelta en su reconstruido hogar. Lo primero que hizo tan pronto llego y desempacó, fue arreglarse un poco para verse lo más bonita que su cara le permitiera.

.

.

Se dirigió directamente a la panadería de Peeta, pero esta ya no se encontraba en el lugar original. Después de preguntar torpemente a los vecinos, logro dar con la nueva panadería, que de echo tenía un par de días inaugurada.

.

.

Iba incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro… Era una lástima que el gusto le hubiese durado tan poco…

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia. Tendrá 4 capítulos en total, el siguiente es el más largo y explícito de todos (jejeje)._**

/

 ** _Bermone, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado la introducción, el siguiente capítulo es más bien dirigido a Katniss y Peeta, presiento que te gustará._**

 _ **Me decidí por esta opción porque me llamo mucho la atención manejar el tipo de infidelidad que propones (yo soy muy anti-infidelidad, entonces me ayudó a salir de mi zona de confort :P)**_

 _ **Espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos, prometo que vienen interesantes.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer!**_


	2. Propuesta Indecente

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícitas. Debido a la restricción, si eres menor a 18 años, te recomiendo que no leas.**

 **No me hago responsable de sensibilidades heridas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Propuesta indecente.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katniss podía sentir como la sangre le hervía en las venas cuando vio los cálidos y suaves labios de Peeta impactar contra los de Delly.

.

.

No atinó a hacer otra cosa más que meterse el puño en la boca para evitar algún sonido. No quería que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta de que los había descubierto, aunque a esas alturas ¿En realidad que importaba? Era más que obvio que todo el distrito ya lo sabía, no era algo que pudiese ocultarse cuando la gente es tan unida.

.

.

Las lágrimas (no pudo definir si eran de rabia o de tristeza) brotaban impasibles de sus ojos. ¿Qué no se suponía que Peeta la amaba? Tan solo se había ausentado un par de semanas para ir a ver a su madre y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, a pesar de haber perdido a Prim. Y al llegar lo primero que encontraba era esa escena maldita.

.

.

Prefirió no pronunciar una sola palabra y evitar que notaran su presencia, pues no podía permitirse perder así a Peeta; algo debía hacer para poder recuperarlo porque esa relación simplemente no debía existir, era totalmente irreal. Se fue a encerrar a su nuevo hogar, tirándose en su cama y gritando de dolor. Tenía que dejar salir todo de su sistema, pues había de pensar con la mente fría. Incluso había contemplado la idea de ir al bosque para relajarse, pero para poder llegar al bosque tenía que pasar obligatoriamente frente a la nueva panadería de Peeta y Delly, y esa no era una opción en ese momento.

.

.

Los días pasaban de forma lenta y tortuosa para Katniss. Moría al pensar que Peeta pudo dejar de amarla tan simple, de la noche a la mañana. Era prácticamente imposible, según Katniss. ¿No había Peeta sacrificado muchas cosas por ella? ¿Por qué todo eso se había ido en cuestión de segundos? Y ahora Peeta prácticamente vivía por Delly, por sus besos, sus caricias y su cariño. Y Katniss no podía soportarlo, le costaba respirar el solo recuerdo de ver a Peeta posando sus labios tan delicadamente en los labios de Delly. Le quemaba el cerebro recrear la escena una y otra vez, imaginando incluso que habían llegado más allá después de ese beso. No sería extraño, ¿No? A final de cuentas, era algo que hacían todas las parejas.

.

.

Pasaron al menos un par de meses antes de que Katniss "aceptará" el hecho de que Peeta estaba con Delly. _"Al menos, por ahora"_ pensaba. Hizo un poco de investigación principalmente con Madge, quién aún a pesar de todo le costaba hacer amistades, pues mucha gente mantenía los rencores del pasado y no querían estar con ella porque la gente consideraba que ella nunca había entendido el alcance de la brutalidad del sufrimiento de los habitantes. Así que Madge estaba más cerca de Katniss que nunca, aunque igualmente trataba de estar cerca de Peeta, pues a ella también le habían permitido hablar con él durante su recuperación del highjack.

.

.

Fue entonces que Katniss se enteró que Peeta y Delly tenían una relación cercana desde que lo habían rescatado del Capitolio, pues igualmente desde niños habían sido amigos y mientras se recuperaba debido al highjacking, Peeta tenía mejores recuerdos con Delly que con Katniss por obvias razones. Así que Peeta fue sintiendo un cariño especial por ella poco a poco, hasta que en algún momento fue él quien decidió a dar el primer paso y pedirle a Delly que fuese su novia. Y la relación fue progresando poco a poco; mientras Katniss se recuperaba, ellos ya estaban comenzando la construcción de la nueva panadería. Y finalmente cuando ella había decidido ir a hablar con Peeta (después de su viaje), él y Delly estaban festejando que habían decidido vivir juntos.

.

.

Las noticias no le habían caído nada bien a Katniss, quien por poco pierde los estribos y deja caer la careta que siempre llevaba desde que había descubierto a Peeta y Delly juntos. Tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien para que nadie sospechara que en realidad ella deseaba separarlos a como diera lugar. Así que disimulo con maestría frente a Madge que las noticias en realidad no le afectaban de mala forma, sino que le daba gusto por el chico y que se merecía esa felicidad.

.

.

Fue entonces que había decidido tomar una estrategia: Saldría con Gale e irían a los lugares anteriormente representativos para Peeta y Katniss, y en otros casos, irían "casualmente" a los mismos lugares que frecuentaban Peeta y Delly, de forma que así se encontrarán y encender la chispa de celos en Peeta.

.

.

Ella misma solía pensar que esos no eran pensamientos típicos de una persona como ella, que no era algo bueno ni correcto. Pero de nuevo venían los pensamientos de Peeta viviendo enteramente con Delly, teniendo hijos con ella, envejeciendo con ella, y sabía que no debía dejar derrotarse.

.

.

Provechosamente (para ella) Gale había optado por vivir definitivamente en el distrito 12 (pues ella lo había perdonado de cualquier culpa que pudiera sentir por los infortunados eventos que llevaron a la muerte de Prim, aunque fuera solo por su plan, pues aún tenía resentimientos contra él) y había aceptado gustoso a ser "novio" de la chica que siempre había amado. Katniss le prometía noches llenas de pasión y fervor, las cuales nunca llegaban; obviamente ella no iba a entregar su cuerpo a cualquiera que no fuese Peeta. El chico era persistente, creía que iba a llegar el momento en que el Sinsajo le iba a entregar todo, por ello él accedía a todas las cosas que la chica pedía. Al final la había amado durante toda su vida desde que la conoció, y los demás calores que había buscado en otras chicas para olvidarla ya eran cosa del pasado.

.

.

Ya habían tenido bastantes citas encontrándose con Peeta y Delly, en las cuales Peeta mostraba un rostro de extrañeza cuando eran Katniss y su "novio" aparecían de improviso. Ciertamente le daba cierto malestar verlos juntos, especialmente cuando asistían a bares y ellos se ponían a bailar y él chico recorría la espalda y, muchas veces, el bonito trasero de Katniss. Era raro para el rubio, porque recordaba que él y Katniss no llevaban ya una relación ni siquiera de amigos, pero le daba cierto coraje ver que ella entregaba sus caricias en público a alguien más, al chico salvaje de la Veta.

.

.

Las semanas fueron pasando y la situación era la misma. Katniss continuaba frecuentando los lugares favoritos de la pareja, y Peeta continuaba sintiéndose incómodo con ello, por lo que había tomado una decisión un tanto drástica y se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Delly, quien gustosa y llorosa acepto la propuesta. Esperaba que así el vacío que sentía al ver a Katniss y Gale juntos desapareciera.

.

.

La buena nueva se esparció como pólvora por el distrito 12, así que Katniss no demoró ni un segundo en enterarse de dicho evento.

.

.

En cuanto lo supo, se fue corriendo con desesperación al bosque, ya sin importarle nada; si la veían o no, si alguien se preocupaba por ella o no ya que más daba. Lloró, gritó, bramó, asustando a los animales que aún deambulaban libremente cerca de ella. Casualmente Gale la había visto y seguido. Una vez que dio con ella, la abrazo y pregunto delicadamente que era lo que le pasaba.

.

.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la llorosa Katniss, la cual se dejó llevar por el calor del momento. Se abrazó al chico con desesperación, buscando sentir las mismas emociones que cuando besaba al panadero; estas jamás llegaron. Por el contrario, lo único que paso fue que las memorias de los castos besos que se dio con Peeta nublaron su mente, lo cual le dio la fuerza necesaria para apartarse del chico y salir corriendo nuevamente. Gale simplemente se quedó ahí, tirando en el suelo con una nueva erección como siempre pasaba desde que estaba en el "noviazgo" con la chica.

.

.

Katniss solamente corría sin pensar, pero no se daba cuenta de que sus pies la llevaban directamente a la panadería, la cual curiosamente se encontraba abierta, aunque vacía. Entró con decisión, con el llanto plasmado en su rostro. Al escuchar la campana de la entrada, Peeta salió a decir que la panadería ya estaba cerrando, golpeándose mentalmente al no quitar el letrero de "abierto" pues solamente iba a revisar unos detalles del calendario para planificar su luna de miel con Delly, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

.

.

— _Katniss… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?_ — señalo el rubio, mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica, la cual aparto su mano con cierta rudeza, dejándolo desconcertado.

.

.

— _¿Por qué Peeta? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Tú me amabas!_ _¿Por qué quieres destruirnos?_ — La chica lloraba desesperadamente, gritando incluso.

.

.

— _Katniss yo… Tú me hiciste mucho daño, lo recuerdo vagamente, pero está ahí. Tú me dañaste, provocaste la guerra y por eso todo acabó así_ — Peeta trataba de explicarse, luchando contra su instinto de abrazar y confortar a la llorosa Katniss. Solamente ella lograba despertar esas sensaciones en él, ni siquiera Delly lo llevaba a esos límites.

.

.

—¡ _Es mentira, Peeta! Esas son mentiras que te insertaron en tus memorias cuando Snow te arranco de mi lado, no puedes creer nada de eso, por favor_ — Las lágrimas habían parado, para dar paso a la rabia que Katniss aún guardaba por Snow.

.

.

— _Independientemente de eso, tú me hiciste daño. Y Delly me cuida y me quiere. Ella es buena para mí. Además, ¿No estás tú con… Gale? ¿Para qué vienes a decirme estas cosas si tú eres… Novia de Gale?_ — Decir esas palabras le habían costado mucho a Peeta, pues aún a pesar de estar a pocos meses de contraer matrimonio con Delly, le invadía la rabia el recordar todas las veces que Gale había tenido la fortuna de recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña con sus despreciables manos.

.

.

— _Nada de eso importa. Se suponía que nos amábamos, que estaríamos juntos. ¡Yo te amo! ¿Por qué tan de pronto te quieres unir a Delly, sí sé bien que te mata por dentro verme con Gale? ¡¿De qué te sirve, Peeta?! Si siempre vas a estar pensando en mí_ — Poco a poco, argumento tras argumento se acercaban el uno al otro.

.

.

—¡ _Porque ella no es mala! Y todos dicen que es perfecta para mí_ — Incluso en sus propios labios, Peeta pensaba que era la excusa más pobre que podía dar. En ese momento pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba la chica.

.

.

— _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ella te va a dar esto?_ — Fue entonces que ella estampo con fiereza sus labios en los carnosos labios de Peeta, tomándolo del cuello y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

.

.

Al principio él no podía creerlo, era como un viejo sueño hecho realidad nuevamente. Y aunque las circunstancias fueran poco apropiadas, sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente y crecía la urgencia de sentir a la chica aún más cerca, por lo que la abrazó y correspondió al beso apasionadamente. Katniss apenas podía pensar, lo único que deseaba era estar con Peeta, saborearlo y amarlo sin que nada ni nadie más importase. Comenzaron una danza errática, moviéndose por la panadería y chocando con los aparadores, cosa que les daba la excusa perfecta para frotarse más cerca el uno del otro, reconociendo sus cuerpos y sintiéndose mutuamente.

.

.

Katniss movía sus manos de arriba a abajo por la espalda ancha del chico, mientras él delineaba la forma de sus curvas, tal como veía a Gale hacer cuando los veía bailar en los bares. Los celos nublaron su mente, deseaba que todos supieran que Katniss Everdeen era suya solamente, por lo que desvió su boca del hambriento beso y lamió y mordió con pasión el níveo cuello de la chica, a lo cual fue recompensado con un alto gemido.

.

.

Entre besos, roces y caricias, fueron adentrándose a la parte trasera de la panadería, que contaba con un pequeño cuarto para las ocasiones en las que Peeta debía trabajar en pedidos especiales y no llegaba al hogar que compartía con Delly. Ni bien cerraron la puerta, escondiéndose tras ella y la oscuridad (ni siquiera se habían enterado el momento en que habían logrado apagar las luces entre su sensual danza), la poco iluminada figura de Gale apareció justamente frente a la panadería. Había estado buscando a Katniss desde que había logrado aliviarse de la erección que la chica le había dejado. Ya había ido a su casa, con Delly y ahora a la panadería, y la chica aun no aparecía.

.

.

Como la panadería se mostraba desolada, decidió seguir caminando rumbo a la casa de Madge. No era como que le agradara la idea, pero era una de las pocas opciones donde la chica podría encontrarse.

.

.

Gale no podía ni siquiera imaginar que Katniss y Peeta se encontraban juntos en ese momento, despojándose de sus ropas con desesperación latente. Si bien ambos eran vírgenes, ese detalle no los detenía para morder sus labios y saborearlos, mientras las manos de ambos grababan el recuerdo del otro. El deseo era tan grande que Peeta prácticamente arrojo a Katniss contra la pared, metiendo su mano en el lugar más privado de la chica por debajo de sus delicadas pantaletas. Ella gemía a veces al aire, y a veces en los labios de Peeta que no dejaban de besarla. Movía sus caderas al compás de la mano del rubio, buscando recibir un poco más del calor que llevaba sintiendo desde que comenzó a besar a Peeta.

.

.

Ambos estaban medianamente desnudos. La playera de Katniss había volado dentro de la habitación, mientras que su falda se encontraba un poco más arriba de lo normal al ser acariciada por Peeta, mientras que este también se había desprendido de su playera y sus pantalones habían caído hasta sus tobillos. La erección se apretaba fuertemente contra sus calzoncillos, mientras sentía la humedad de Katniss mojando sus dedos. Katniss gemía en sus labios, con un sonrojo que se extendía por toda su cara. Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era incorrecto, no estaba bien, era indecente. Pero el deseo era poderoso, no podían aguantar más. Con timidez, pero a la vez curiosidad, Katniss acaricio suavemente la erección del chico, quien gimió sonoramente. Ella lo tomo como una buena señal, así que continúo moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, a la vez que los dedos del chico la invadían con mayor rapidez. Callaban sus gemidos entre besos y promesas de amor, delicadas y suaves, mientras sus cuerpos pedían más.

.

.

Entonces Peeta no pudo más y saco sus dedos del cuerpo de la chica. Katniss gimió suavemente, mientras veía como Peeta bajaba sus calzoncillos desesperadamente. Quiso bajar sus pantaletas, pero Peeta simplemente las tomó de un borde y las rasgo, dejando su intimidad parcialmente descubierta; era suficiente para llevar a cabo el acto que deseaban tan anticipadamente. Peeta beso a Katniss mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, recargando su espalda contra la pared, y dejando que Katniss rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Entonces dirigió su dura erección contra la entrada de la chica, la cual dio autorización con su mirada, permitiéndole que siguiera adelante y culminara el deseado acto. Se introdujo lentamente, debido a la poco cómoda postura para un par de principiantes. Katniss gimió con una mezcla de placer y dolor, era la primera vez que experimentaba todas esas sensaciones y emociones, y no pudo más que sentirse dichosa por saberse desflorada por el amor de su vida. Quizá la situación no era indicada, pero había logrado convertir su sueño en realidad.

.

.

Peeta entonces termino de introducir su virilidad en el cálido interior de Katniss, ambos gimiendo apenados y deseosos. No era como imaginaban su primera vez, pero sin duda era insuperable. El rubio comenzó un vaivén delicado, siempre preocupado por su chica. Ella gemía desesperadamente, rasguñando la espalda del chico. Las emociones los sobrepasaban a ambos, no les importaba el mundo exterior mientras ellos pudiesen estar unidos en uno mismo.

.

.

Peeta quiso aumentar la velocidad del vaivén, pero ciertamente era cansado cargar con Katniss y aguantar el orgasmo; decidió salir lentamente de la chica y llevarla a la pequeña cama, ahí sería más cómodo. Katniss se dejaba hacer, sabía que podía confiar en el chico fuera como fuese. La cargo en sus brazos y, con cuidado de no tropezar con sus pantalones, la dejo caer suavemente en la cama. Termino de sacarse los pantalones para no caer, y fue entonces que pudo contemplar la semidesnudez de Katniss. El sostén se encontraba torcido, dejando salir uno de sus pechos. La falda continuaba a la altura de su estómago, y sus pantaletas estaban rotas, colgando apenas por uno de los resortes que se sostenía en una de sus piernas. La despojó de su restante ropa, dejándola totalmente desnuda; por inercia, Katniss se cubrió con vergüenza. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, tomando delicadamente sus manos y besándola, rozando su virilidad en ella. Entonces ella volvió a gemir y movió sus caderas buscando que la penetrara nuevamente, a pesar del ardor interno que sentía en su vientre.

.

.

Peeta volvió a emprender el vaivén, esta vez con mayor rapidez que antes al encontrarse en una posición más cómoda. Katniss entonces comenzó a gemir de forma un tanto más suelta, dejando de lado sus temores anteriores y el primer dolor que sintió con la penetración; ahora se dedicaba a gozar y llenarse de Peeta. Ambos ya se encontraban agitados, con los rostros sonrojados y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Katniss grabó en su retina los gestos que hacia Peeta cuando se movía a cierta velocidad o cuando ella de pronto sentía contraerse y apretar el duro miembro del rubio, pensando que sería algo que no volvería a ver en su vida. El roce de sus cuerpos los termino por volver locos, explotaron en un orgasmo que los dejo con la vista nublada. Peeta podía sentir como el interior de Katniss lo apretaba un poco más, dejándose ir dentro de ella. Era una locura, una inevitable.

.

.

Una vez calmados, Katniss se vistió lentamente. Decidió dejar lo que le quedaba de pantaletas a Peeta, como un recuerdo.

.

.

— _Entonces, ¿Crees que ella te dará todo esto?_ — Murmuro Katniss, aunque Peeta se negaba a contestar, mientras tomaba su ropa y se la ponía con marcada lentitud, como no queriendo que el tiempo pasara, pues sabía que era algo que no se volvería a repetir.

.

.

Katniss continúo vistiéndose, arreglándose lo mejor que podía para pasar desapercibida, mientras pensaba en la excusa que le daría a Gale cuando lo viera, y explicara porque había desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. Cuando ya estuvo lista se alejó del rubio. Detuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta y, mirando a Peeta, dijo:

.

.

— _Peeta… Tengo una propuesta que hacerte…_ —

.

.

Peeta simplemente sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo del fic._**

 ** _Les dije que se venía fuerte xD Ahora toca ver como se irá desarrollando esta "relación"._**

 ** _Además, ¿Será que Peeta y Delly se van a casar después de esto?_**

 ** _¿Katniss seguirá con Gale? ¿Tienen hambre? Yo sí, y acabo de comer._**

 ** _Bermone, nuevamente espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, lo he hecho con toda mi emoción y perversión xD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Saludos a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar un review!_**

 ** _Nos veremos mañana =)_**


	3. Infieles

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algunas menciones sobre actos sexuales. Si eres menor de edad, te recomiendo que dejes de leer y esperes el resumen en el siguiente capítulo. No me hago responsable por sensibilidades heridas.**

 **.**

 **(PD: ¡Disculpen el error de la mañana! Abajo les explico que pasó)**

 **.**

 **.**

Resumen del capítulo anterior: _Katniss llega al momento justo de ver a Peeta besándose con Delly, confirmando que ellos llevan una relación. Después de salir del pozo de depresión en la que se hundió por ello, consiguió información sobre su relación de mediante Madge, por lo que planea la forma de separarlos emparejándose con Gale para darle celos a Peeta. Tiempo después descubre que Peeta le propuso matrimonio a Delly (el cual lo hizo como medida desesperada para sacarse a Katniss de la cabeza, pues sentía molestia al ver a Katniss con Gale).Llena de rabia y dolor , corre al bosque en busca consuelo, siendo seguida por Gale. Separándose de él, camina sin rumbo llegando por inercia a la panadería, comenzando a discutir con Peeta. En medio del calor de la pelea, ambos comienzan a besarse, a lo que culminan teniendo sexo por primera vez._

.

.

 _Peeta… Tengo una propuesta que hacerte…—_

 _._

 _Peeta simplemente sonrió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Infieles**

.

.

.

El día comenzó su curso, aunque no era un día como cualquier otro.

Delly abrió sus ojos lentamente, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Ese día, por fin después de tanta espera, lograría casarse con aquel que había robado su corazón desde niña, y que solo hasta ahora había logrado llamar su atención y enamorarlo. Ese era el día de su boda con Peeta.

Aceptaba que era una posibilidad que no existiría jamás, más que en sus sueños. Ella sabía que el amor que el panadero siempre expresó por la cazadora furtiva era interminable, por lo que Delly opto por callar sus sentimientos y se conformó con ser su amiga y escuchar cada día como el panadero se expresaba de una forma tan hermosa por la chica de la Veta. Le dolía, pero ella siempre considero su amor como uno libre de egoísmo: Si Peeta estaba feliz, ella también lo estaría.

Pero entonces sucedió lo peor. Peeta y Katniss en los juegos, a sabiendas de que solamente uno de ellos volvería. Delly enfermó, se negaba a comer las pocas porciones que lograban obtener en su hogar, nunca quería levantarse de su cama, anticipando la pérdida del panadero. Y entonces ocurrió lo increíble: ambos volvieron vivos. Ella no pudo más que sentirse todavía más desdichada; sí, Peeta había vuelto, estaba vivo… Pero las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas. Sabía que "Los amantes trágicos" era solo una treta… O al menos para Katniss, porque cuando Peeta volvía de grabar esas "entrevistas" para el Capitolio, volvía hecho un muerto. Y ahí estaba de nuevo Delly, consolándolo y tratando de animarlo…

.

.

Lo demás era historia. Ella estuvo ahí, ayudándolo después del highjacking, recordándole las memorias que tenían juntos. Sí, había hecho mal por no aclararle todo acerca de Katniss, pero… ¿No había tenido Katniss una oportunidad, y la había arrojado al vacío? ¿No era momento de que Delly pudiese luchar por ese amor que por tanto tiempo había guardado? Haberse callado la quemaba por dentro, pero al darse cuenta de que el rubio le ponía más atención y prefería estar con ella le nublaba la razón y daba su vida por continuar así.

Entonces, cuando ya todo había pasado y Peeta le había pedido ser su novia, no pudo sentirse más dichosa en toda su vida. Por fin sus sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad, por fin las cosas eran como ella siempre quiso que fueran. Y cuando Peeta se decidió a pedirle matrimonio, simplemente no pudo ser más feliz. Solamente faltaba que, después de la boda, comenzaran a llegar los hijos y entonces no podría pedir más.

.

.

Muchas veces la cercanía extraña que demostraba tener con Katniss le causaba pesar. Sí, quizá era momento de que ambos retomaran esa relación, pero Delly moría de miedo porque Peeta se volviera a enamorar de Katniss y la dejara botada. Increíblemente eso no pasó. De hecho, Peeta le comentó que Katniss había ido a visitarlo a la panadería y habían hablado largamente (Peeta no llego a la casa, pues se había quedado en la panadería) y que habían quedado en buenos términos, por lo que le confirmo que no sería del todo raro si los viesen juntos. Delly, al menos al principio, no tomó muy bien la noticia; de hecho, una semana después de que Peeta le hubiese comunicado eso, habían tenido una fuerte pelea por los celos que sentía por Katniss, y es que había pasado frente a la panadería y los había visto conversando. Debido a ello, Peeta decidió quedarse en la panadería esa noche, mientras Delly lloraba por su reacción, sintiéndose muy estúpida por esos celos sin razón. ¿Acaso no Peeta le había demostrado ya que él quería estar con ella? La rutina no había cambiado para nada, solamente con la adición de unas cuantas visitas por parte de Katniss, alguna que otra plática y nada más. Delly llegaba a sentirse estúpida por desconfiar así de Peeta.

.

.

Así que, después de arreglar las cosas un par de veces, ahora estaban mejor que nunca, y ese sería el día de su boda. Tenía que comenzar a arreglarse, pues el estilista y la maquilladora no tardaban en llegar. Sonrío al ver su vaporoso vestido blanco, colgado en el ropero y listo para ser usado. Ante ella, el panorama no podía ser más alentador, quería que llegara el momento en que se uniría a Peeta frente al altar. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se metió a la ducha, lista para comenzar ese hermoso día.

.

.

.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

.

.

.

Nuevamente, como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones, Peeta se encontraba con los pantalones abajo, moviéndose al delicioso ritmo que tanto volvía loca a Katniss. Ambos se encontraban vestidos con ropas elegantes, Katniss con un precioso vestido rojo que dejaba descubierta una de sus piernas, y Peeta con un elegante smoking negro. Claro, en esos momentos las elegantes ropas estaban siendo arrugadas debido al trato tan poco sutil en ellas, aunque eso pronto terminaría, pues Peeta estaba llegando al límite junto a Katniss.

A nadie se le había hecho raro que el panadero y el Sinsajo estuviesen encerrados en la panadería. Debido a la "amistad retomada", todos pensaban que la chica estaba tranquilizando al nervioso novio. A Gale no le hacía mucha gracia, pero después de varias advertencias por parte de la chica (la que más hería su orgullo era "entonces te largas a dormir solo") decidió tragarse sus celos y aceptar al panadero de nuevo en sus vidas.

¿Quién podría imaginarse que ya llevaban parte de la tarde entregándose una y otra vez? Katniss se lo había pedido, sabiendo que cuando Peeta y Delly se fueran de luna de miel, ella tendría que conformarse con las secas y sosas caricias de Gale. No le agradaba para nada, pero era algo que tenían que cumplir si querían que la propuesta que Katniss le había hecho a Peeta pudiera cumplirse.

.

.

 _Seremos amantes, pero tendremos que fingir con ellos. Que crean que los amamos cuando en realidad tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre. Diremos que somos amigos, solamente eso._

.

.

Claro que en un principio el rubio se había negado. Creía que era una horrible traición, tanto para Delly y Gale como para sus valores. Pero… ¿No había sido Delly la que había callado tanto tiempo el sentimiento que Peeta siempre guardo por Katniss? ¿No fue ella la que siempre callo cuando él decía que debían temerle? ¿No era Gale quien se aprovechaba de los celos de Katniss para tocarla cuando los veían juntos? ¿No había sido culpa suya que Prim muriera de una forma tan cruel?

Y fue entonces que acepto esa propuesta indecente que Katniss le había hecho, y se habían convertido en amantes, ambos infieles a sus relaciones, disfrutando del fruto prohibido cada vez que sentían la urgencia de sentirse el uno al otro.

.

.

¿Por qué la boda había llegado tan lejos? ¿No era una crueldad mentir a dos personas? Quizá mentirle así a Gale no eran "tan" grave después de todo lo que había pasado, aunque Katniss tuvo que aceptar vivir con él y entregársele para que el chico no sospechara. ¿Qué sí a Peeta le ardía la sangre al pensar que Gale disfrutaba del cuerpo de la chica? Claro que sí, le llenaba de rabia pensar que ella siempre tuviera que volver al hogar a entregarse con "pasión" al moreno, pero era uno de los efectos colaterales de aquel acuerdo. Igualmente él sabía que en determinado momento tendría que hacerlo lo mismo con Delly. Ella había decidido llegar virgen al matrimonio, por lo que vivían juntos, pero en cuartos separados. Además, por lo que la misma Katniss le contaba, el moreno no era precisamente un semental en la cama.

.

.

Cuando ambos hubiesen explotado en medio del placer, se asearon de forma apropiada, arreglaron sus ropas y sus aspectos, de forma que nadie sospechara lo que habían estado ónicamente, Katniss se encontró arreglando las ropas del rubio, "aconsejándolo" en medio de risas fingidas, ya que alguien entraba y los veía, parecería que se habían contado un buen chiste, o que reían debido a los nervios.

.

.

En la iglesia, mientras la música daba la bienvenida a la angelical novia, Katniss y Peeta lograron lanzarse una sola mirada, como dedicándose una palabra de aliento para lograr fingir de ahora en adelante para que nadie se enterará de su ilícita relación. Todos estaban tan absortos en la dichosa novia, que nadie se enteró de los mensajes ocultos que los ojos de la pareja se lanzaban.

Katniss llegó a imaginar que quizá podía ser ella la que estuviera desfilando por esa capilla, con un vestido blanco a punto de enlazarse con el hombre que ella tanto amaba, pero sentía que eso rompería el encanto. No necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera sus sentimientos, solamente hacía falta que Peeta lo supiera, los demás no importaba.

.

.

La recepción había sido esplendorosa, Delly explotaba de felicidad y Peeta actuaba convincentemente, aceptando las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, manteniendo una careta al aceptar los abrazos de Katniss y Gale, quienes habían apadrinado los anillos de la nueva pareja de casados.

Katniss y Peeta habían bailado unas pocas veces juntos. Nadie diría nada, pues al Katniss haber apadrinado a la pareja, era totalmente normal. Extraño para todos por el cambio de actitud de ambos (especialmente de Katniss, que nunca fue tan afectuosa, más que con Prim), pero al fin normal. En medio del baile, ella murmuraba insinuaciones perversas al oído del rubio, pero fingiendo que le contaba un chiste o le deseaba un excelente futuro, mientras que el rubio trataba por todos los medios ocultar la erección que las palabras de la chica le provocaban. Nuevamente, Delly sentía el chispazo de los celos arder en su mente, pero al ver la cándida y fingida sonrisa de Peeta, ella se tranquilizaba pensando en el brillante futuro que tenían por delante.

.

.

Muy entrada la noche, Delly y Peeta partieron al distrito 10 a su luna de miel. La noche de bodas fue tan mesurada que Peeta se sintió frustrado. Delly, al ser virgen, tenía miedo a todo y se sintió muy apenada cuando Peeta la despojó de su ropa. _"Katniss me hubiese saltado encima y ella misma llevaría las riendas de todo"_ , pensaba. Se armó de paciencia y se fingió tan virgen como Delly, aparentando que tampoco sabía mucho de lo que había que hacer. Delly sintió un dolor exagerado al ser penetrada, por ello Peeta apresuro el clímax pensando en la humedad de Katniss, imaginando que era ella quien estaba bajo su cuerpo, y se apresuró a terminar dentro de su esposa, aunque no del todo. Afortunadamente fue muy adiestrado para convencer a Delly de que aún no tuvieran hijos, que usaran un condón para evitar la concepción. Se le hacia una hipocresía del tamaño de Panem, pero sentía que si lo hacían sin él, estaría traicionando a Katniss. Que ironía…

Al final, Peeta tuvo que esperar a que Delly se quedara dormida para refugiarse en el baño y masturbarse pensando en su febril amante.

.

.

La situación era similar en el hogar de Katniss y Gale. El chico era un tanto rudo y soso, no lograba que Katniss alcanzará el clímax, por lo que la chica tenía que fingirlo para que Gale cesara en sus intentos y acabara pronto. Era así desde la primera vez que tuvo que acceder a tener relaciones con él por el bien de su relación con Peeta. Si no lo hacía, se quedaría sin la fachada que la cubría en medio de todo ese trato, además de que lo veía como una forma de venganza contra Gale por todo el dolor que le había causado.

Gale era muy bruto en las cuestiones amatorias, incluso Katniss no lograba comprender que tantas chicas hubiesen querido "probar" a Gale, aunque quizá se debiera a que el chico nunca accedía a estar con una misma chica dos veces, pero lo que ahora Katniss entendía era que las chicas eran las que no deseaban estar con un hombre tan egoísta en el sexo.

Sin saberlo, al igual que su rubio amante, esperaba a que su… "novio" se quedara dormido para que ella pudiera tocarse con pasión, imaginando que sus propias manos eran las grandes y cálidas manos de Peeta, y que sus dedos eran el grueso miembro del rubio, lo cual era la única forma de quedarse dormida. Si no hacía eso, usualmente se quedaba pensando que lo que ella y Peeta hacían no era correcto. Mentir a dos personas para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, cuando pudieron haber evitado toda esa historia, y estar juntos sin problema alguno. Pero no les daba el mismo placer, sentían que era "necesario" mentir de esa forma para estar a gusto. Era horrible, impuro, deshonesto, pero les fascinaba.

Sentía que así les devolvían a ambos con creces todo el dolor que les habían causado; Delly al callar la verdadera historia a Peeta sobre Katniss, y a Gale por haber provocado la muerte de Prim. Katniss alguna vez había escuchado mitos sobre un lugar al que iban los "pecadores", un lugar llamado infierno. Según lo que se llegó a decir alguna vez, ahí la gente sufría por todo lo malo que hacía en vida, pero ya a esas alturas a Katniss no le importaba demasiado. Si se iban al infierno, lo harían con gusto mientras pudieran hacerlo juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Y este fue el tercer capítulo de "Instintos". Creo que ya se entiende porque se llama así, ¿no? xD**_

 ** _Bermone, espero que te haya gustado este giro, presiento que sí :P_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahora sí, les explico._**

 ** _Anoche subí el capítulo a Fanfiction de forma que hoy pudiera publicarlo. ¿Qué paso? Terminé de subirlo y me apareció con el código HTML, pero pensé que era cosa de mi PC. Hoy lo subí pensando que se arreglaría y ¡ZAZ! resulta que de alguna forma, el código quedo como texto, y pues tuve que eliminar el capítulo. Mil disculpas por el error, pero ya está corregido._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A todos los amables lectores: ¿Les gusta la idea de que Peeta y Delly al final sí se hayan casado? ¿Creen que Katniss debería seguir con Gal_** ** _e?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahora les tengo una consulta:_**

 ** _¿Desean un final feliz?_**

 ** _¿O quizá desean un final triste, amargo?_**

 _ **¡Déjenme sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Especialmente tendré en mente tus deseos Bermone, pues es tu regalo :D**_

 _ **¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!**_

 _ **.**_

Funfact: Puede que no lo sepan, pero los títulos de los capítulos son de canciones que tienen que ver con el tema del fic.


	4. Él y yo

_**Y por fin tenemos el final de esta historia. Bermone, espero que te guste. Nos vemos en las notas finales.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Él y yo**

 **.**

 **.**

Últimamente la culpa le carcomía el cerebro; ya no pasaba un día en que Katniss sintiera la necesidad de desviar la mirada para evitar los ojos acusadores de Delly, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba enterada de la infidelidad que Peeta y ella cometían a sus espaldas… Y las de Gale, por supuesto.

.

.

Cada día y noche era una pelea constante con él. Dado que Katniss nunca estaba alrededor del departamento que habían "adquirido juntos", le daban ataques de cólera cuando ella se presentaba muy entrada la noche. Cada noche era la misma cantilena: "Nunca estás aquí", "¿Acaso vivo solo y tú solo vienes de visita?", "Si no querías vivir conmigo, pudiste decirlo desde el inicio", "¿Me estás engañando?". Esa era la frase con la que Katniss tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar y disimular que estaba totalmente cansada debido a las incursiones y clases que debía dar. Si bien era cierto que era una labor extenuante, lo que más la dejaba agotada eran las sesiones de sexo que ella y Peeta no podían parar de tener.

.

.

Peeta sufría en menor medida, pues Delly aún era muy inocente en ese sentido; ella no desconfiaría del dulce panadero, a pesar de sus secuelas. Ese también era un tema de discusión entre ellos, pues Peeta se alejaba por completo de su esposa para poder pasar sus ataques sin lastimarla, cosa que ella no terminaba de entender pues sus padres le habían enseñado que ella debía estar con su marido en todo momento, cosa que llegaba a asfixiar al rubio. Muchas veces se veía en la necesidad de escapar de la cama donde yacía su durmiente esposa, solo para evitar sus excesivos arrumacos. De esa forma, ella se quejaba cuando Peeta simplemente se encerraba en una de las recamaras dispuestas para visitas ocasionales, y no dejaba que Delly entrara hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando la crisis hubo remitido.

Era en esos momentos donde más deseaba la compañía de su morena amante; solamente ella sabía calmarlo, su sola presencia era más que suficiente para que las crisis fueran incluso más cortas y menos dolorosas. Katniss simplemente se dedicaba a estar cerca y abrazarlo sin mucha fuerza, sabiendo que si excedía los limites, Peeta podía empeorar significativamente.

.

.

La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no estaba con Katniss, Peeta solía hornear y pensar en todo momento porque es que seguía aferrado a un matrimonio que obviamente no tenía futuro, si él estaba aun profundamente enamorado del precioso Sinsajo, y ese sentimiento nunca iba a perecer. De hecho, pensaba que no tenía sentido que se hubiesen casado si Katniss y él justamente habían perdido la virginidad una semana antes del enlace. " _Hubiese sido doloroso, pero al menos Delly hubiese entendido que lo nuestro no era real, y así estaría junto a Katniss sin limitación alguna… En cambio, así, siendo amantes, solamente dañamos a la gente que se supone deberíamos querer_ ". Se cuestionaba a sí mismo la apresurada decisión de unir su vida a Delly. Posiblemente en su mente aún quedaban esas enseñanzas tan anticuadas y cerradas de su madre, la cual nunca vio con buenos ojos a Katniss, y de echo aun recordaba vagos recuerdos en los que su madre lo instaba a "ir más allá" que una amistad con Madge, dado su estatus. Posiblemente solo se debía a toda la presión añeja que recaía en sus hombros, pero la verdad era que ni él ni Katniss entendían porque habían decidido hacer las cosas de esa forma.

.

.

Cuando Peeta y Delly volvieron de su luna de miel, Katniss se le entregó con la pasión acumulada de tantas semanas de prácticamente nada, y es que la única vez que trato de entregarse a Gale como lo hacía con Peeta, el chico la cuestiono y no paro en dos horas, tanto que Katniss prefirió continuar siendo la aburrida y sumisa amante.

Dado que no querían ser obvios, al menos al principio, se agendaron un horario en el que sabían que nadie sospecharía por verlos juntos. Muchas veces ese horario incluía verse más de tres veces en un mismo día, en los cuales siempre terminaban sudorosos y sonrientes.

.

.

Pero todo había cambiado de un momento a otro de una manera tan abrupta como una cachetada…

.

.

Seis meses habían pasado, Katniss y Peeta estaban cansados de ocultarse, a la vez que Gale y Delly estaban igual de cansados por la situación. Delly ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de emocionarse al escuchar llegar a Peeta, cuando este llegaba, claro. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a estar fuera de la casa, importándole poco quien pudiera enterarse.

Gale, por su parte, ya se había aburrido de discutir con Katniss. Ya no le reclamaba cuando llegaba tarde, y tampoco cuando no llegaba. Apenas y tenía ganas de tocarla. Aunque a Katniss no le costó mucho saber porque: Había descubierto que Gale también era infiel, pues lo había encontrado en la cama que ambos "compartían" con Madge, aunque tuvo el cuidado de ser sigilosa y evitar que la notaran. La noticia no le había caído bien pero no porque sintiera celos por Gale, sino porque sabía que él no podía tener buenas intenciones y Madge era una buena mujer.

.

.

Pero lo peor había sobrevenido cuando Peeta le dio la peor de las noticias…

.

.

— _"_ _Katniss… Debemos hablar…"_ — Peeta tenía un semblante serio, se notaba pálido y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su frente.

.

.

— _"_ _¿Hay algún problema? ¿Qué te pasa?"_ — Honestamente no le estaba gustando a donde iba la conversación.

.

.

— _"_ _Delly… Delly está embarazada"_ — Katniss se quedó helada, sentía su cuerpo inmóvil, quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía.

.

.

Ese era el fin, sabía que no podrían continuar así… Y lo peor era que Katniss también se encontraba embarazada, y sabía perfectamente que era de Peeta. Pero no podía tener la sangre tan fría como para separar a un bebé de su padre, al menos un bebé que fue concebido en medio de un matrimonio. Uno lleno de mentiras, pero al final un matrimonio. Llorando, Katniss se levantó y desapareció de la vista de Peeta, el cual no sabía si ir corriendo tras ella o quedarse en su lugar.

.

.

Katniss fue a hablar con Delly, pues ya no podía seguir conteniendo todo ese dolor y decepción por sí misma; comenzó explicándole que se sentía terrible porque era amante de un hombre casado.

.

.

— _Tal vez su mujer no manda en su corazón. Ella tiene que aceptar que ha perdido a su marido_ — Le aconsejaba, al momento que Katniss lloraba.

.

.

— _No sabes quienes son las víctimas de la situación_ —

.

.

— _Pero amiga, debes luchar por tu amor. Además, no pueden ganar los tres_ —

.

.

— _No puedes aconsejarme, no conoces mi posición_ —

.

.

— _Te entiendo porque mi marido y yo vivimos el mismo amor_ — Que gran mentira, pero tenía que aparentar frente a ella.

.

.

Katniss entonces se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, alcanzando a tranquilizarse solo para poder confesar su verdad.

.

.

— _Delly, yo… Fui la amante de tu marido desde antes de su boda y hasta ahora_ — Delly exploto en llanto también, pero este era lleno de rabia.

.

.

— _Sabía que había algo raro, desaparecía sin razón aparente y muchas veces no volvía. ¡NO SÉ SI HABRÁ UN DIOS QUE LOS PERDONE, PERO YO NO!_

 _._

 _._

— _Perdóname… Perdónanos…_ —

.

.

— _Esto fue una maldita traición_ —

.

.

— _Discúlpame Delly…_ — Entonces Delly se levantó en dirección a Katniss y le propino una cachetada a Katniss, al punto de tirarla de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada.

.

.

— _Largo Katniss… Y no vuelvas_ — Como pudo, Katniss se levantó y se fue corriendo al bosque, lugar que una vez fue casi un detonante en aquella infidelidad. Lloró durante mucho tiempo, sabiendo que el único lugar donde podría estar tranquila era lejos de ahí. Volvió al hogar que compartía con Gale (afortunadamente él no estaba. Seguramente estaría con Madge…) para tomar todas sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y desapareció en medio de la noche, sin decir una palabra a nadie.

.

.

Peeta, por su parte, sabía que tenía una nueva responsabilidad y era su deber velar por esa nueva vida que venía en camino, una vida inocente a todo ese embrollo. Cuando llego a su hogar, Delly parecía un animal poseído por el dolor. Apenas lo vio, empezó a arremeter contra Peeta, golpeándolo con sus pequeñas manos con notable dolor. El chico acepto hasta donde pudo y evito golpes para que Delly no sufriera daño, y mucho menos el bebé.

.

.

—¡ _Maldito!¡Malditos! LOS ODIO. Pero al menos me he desquitado y con creces_ — Peeta, uniendo todas las fuerzas posibles, volteo a mirarla con curiosidad.

.

.

— _¿No te imaginas? Yo supe de ustedes desde que volvimos de la Luna de Miel, poco te falto para traerla a NUESTRO hogar y meterla en NUESTRA cama_ — decía, enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. — _Pensé que ibas a abandonar esa idea de estar con ella, pero como vi que seguían con el mismo cuento, busqué a un chico que llenara mis expectativas y me he estado acostado con él hasta que me di cuenta que estaba embarazada. Entonces discutí con él y lo alejé de mí para hacerte creer que este hijo es tuyo y pagaras por tu infidelidad. Y ahora, estoy segura de que la zorra de tu amante ya se ha ido muy lejos. Esto y más se merecen ambos, ¡CERDOS!_ — Delly trató de darle una nueva cachetada a Peeta, pero éste la detuvo y fue ahí donde Delly casi se desmaya, porque el rostro de Peeta clamaba por venganza, importándole poco que ella estuviera embarazada. Prefirió irse antes de cometer otra tontería, y solamente dejo caer a Delly al suelo; mientras ella chillaba de coraje, Peeta corría al departamento de Gale y Katniss.

.

.

Básicamente rompió el pomo de la puerta, y entró llamando a gritos a Katniss. Al ver que no respondía, corrió al bosque a pesar de estar entrada la noche. Gritó durante horas, y se lanzó al suelo en medio del llanto cuando ella no respondió.

.

.

.

.

 **DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peeta había decidido que, ya que Delly había confesado su infidelidad y confirmado que el padre no era él, regresó a su antiguo hogar reconstruido, el cual lo habían dejado vacío por respeto a él y su familia. Se reinstaló en su antigua habitación, frustrado. Había estado preguntando por el paradero de Katniss y nadie sabía que responderle, pues nadie la había visto irse. Gale solamente le recriminó un par de cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que Katniss había huido, pero su orgullo estaba herido, había sido usado y lo peor era que todo eso había pasado por llamar la atención del panadero.

.

.

Llamó a la madre de Katniss, la cual solamente le dijo que había pasado a visitarla durante un mes, y después se había ido. Peeta no sabía a donde ir, y decidió buscar consejo con Annie. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que Annie no lo juzgaría duramente, e incluso le daría un consejo. Con esa perspectiva en mente, tomó el tren directo al distrito 4, pensando que encontraría un poco de paz en medio de tanto dolor. Pero no sabía lo que encontraría al llegar…

.

.

Apenas puso un pie en el 4, fue directo al hogar de Annie, que sabía no había cambiado después de la guerra. Cuando toco la puerta, jamás espero ver una pequeña barriga de embarazada, y mucho menos que esa barriga fuera de Katniss. Al verlo, Katniss no pudo con la presión y se desmayó. Afortunadamente, Peeta fue hábil y la atrapó antes de que ella tocará el suelo. Llamó a gritos a Annie, la cual apareció con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Guio a Peeta a la habitación de Katniss y mientras esperaban a que reaccionara, le contó que ella había llegado muy entrada la madrugada y le explico que Katniss le había confesado todo lo que había pasado y le rogó que la dejara quedarse con ella. Annie acepto y desde entonces se había quedado con ella. Le había suplicado que no mandara decir nada con Peeta, que esa sería la consecuencia de todo eso, y viendo la desesperación de Katniss, Annie había aceptado. Entonces los dejo solos, para que pudieran hablar.

.

.

Cuando Katniss despertó, lloro amargamente y se negaba a escuchar a Peeta, pero cuando éste la abrazo ella se tranquilizó, y escucho toda la historia que había pasado cuando ella se había ido. Le costaba creer que Delly había llegado a ese grado, pero de nuevo ellos habían cometido la infidelidad primero.

.

.

Pasados unos días, Katniss había aceptado que retomaran su relación y decidieron rentar una nueva casa en el 4. Annie les había apoyado en todo momento, pensando que su hijo sería el mejor amigo del pequeño Finnick Jr.

.

.

— _Peeta, ¿estás seguro que todo estará bien?_ — Le preguntaba un tanto preocupada, mientras Peeta acariciaba su hinchado vientre

.

.

— _Por supuesto. Nos amamos y eso todos lo sabían. Cometimos un error, pero ya lo estamos pagando y reparando_ —

.

.

— _Yo… Te amo, Peeta_ —

.

.

—T _e amo, Katniss_ — Y se dieron un suave beso.

.

.

La luz del atardecer los bañó, como confirmando sus anhelos. Sonrieron, a la espera de ese bebé que había sido concebido entre tanto amor y pasión.

.

.

Al final continuaban siendo amantes, pero no trágicos. Ya habían roto esa maldición.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Y aquí termina este fic que escribí con mucho amor para ti, Bermone :)**_

 _ **De verdad espero que te haya gustado, y a todos lectores, por supuesto.**_

.

 _ **Como la mayoría de los comentarios dijeron "final feliz", pues así los deje, aunque pienso hacer un "final alternativo" un tanto más amargo. Pero esto ya será después.**_

 _ **¡Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
